Sexting
by jkathurricane2813
Summary: Raphael discovers how fun sexting can be.


"Oh yeah."

"That's hot."

"Right there."

The sound of some ones voice snapped the emerald turtle out of this dreams. Blinking rapidly to clear his vision. He lifted himself on his forearms, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"That's a good one." A flash caused him to see nothing but white for a good ten seconds. Once he was able to see, he found his youngest brother Michelangelo with his shell cell in hand as the back side was pointed to him.

"Mikey, what the hell are ya doing?" He asked. Blocking his eyes from another flash.

"Oh yeah, that's nice."

"Are you taking pictures!?" Raphael demanded.

"That confused look. So sexy." Raph looked shocked at him before growling.

"Yes, growl. Grrr, that would get him." Swinging out of the hammock he uses as a bed. He leapt over for his brother. Grabbing his shoulders and planning on giving him a good beat down for sneaking in his room. . . And taking pictures!

"Wait, wait Raph. Hold on. Let me explaining."

"Alright start splaining. Ya got ten seconds."

"I was doing this for you and Leo. It's called sexting."

"The hell ya talkin about?"

"Sexing: Sending someone sexually explicit photographs or messages via cell phone. I googled it" The sea green turtle quickly explained. "It can strengthen your and Leo's relationship." Raph narrowed his eyes.

"We don't need ta strengthen nothin. We're perfectly fine the way we are now. And even if it does, I wouldn't want your help with it?"

"Too bad Raphie. I'm sending these to Leo."

"What!? No! Give me that fucking phone!" He shouted. Mikey laughed, turning his shell so Raph was pressing his plastron against his shell. Keeping Raph from getting to him. He pressed the send button before adding a wink face and a heart. Snickering evilly.

"Too late. He's got them." Mikey teased as he waved the phone in front of Raph's face.

"I'm gonna hurt ya so bad!" He snarled. The orange clad turtle squealed and took off to the dojo. His hotheaded brother following him in.

* * *

Leonardo was sitting on a table behind Donatello's desk. The olive skinned turtle was bragging on his next project with his oldest brother. Well. . . He asked first.

"That sounds great Don. Do you think it will work?"

"Of course it will work. It has to." Leo smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, so long as it doesn't blow us all up right when you turn it on." Don glared at the blue clad turtle. Leo laughed. Suddenly a ringing sound and vibrations was felt against his shell. Taking out his shell cell from his belt pocket, finding it a text message from Raphael. As soon as he clicked to open it, his eyes widen as a blush started to form on his cheeks.

Each one capturing new attention. One of Raph yawning could have easily be seen as Raph biting his knuckle. His other hand was out of the screen and if your looking through his lovers eyes you could mistaken it for a sexual act-but that was kind of the point. Besides, why would you send your boyfriend a picture of yourself yawning.

"Wow." He breathed out. Scrolling through the photos.

"What is it, Leo?"

"Raph is sexting me."

"Sexting?"

"Sexting: Sending someone sexual pictures of yourself on phone or messaging. Don't you know anything Don?" Leo rolled his eyes before glancing back at his phone. Don shrugged it off as he turned back to his computer. It turned out to be an every day thing to talk about their lovers, so this wasn't disturbing as long as you don't add details.

"Excuse me, Donnie. I've got to take care of something." The turtle hopped off the table and walked out of the room. The olive skinned turtle chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I bet you do."

* * *

Leo made his way to his room. Hearing screaming and pounding in the dojo. _'Mikey, what did you do to Raph this time?'_ He asked an unanswerable question in his mind. Walking up the stairs as he snuck into his room. Closing and locking the door. A seductive smile spreading across his face.

He sat on his blue covered bed as he opened the camera tab. Leaning against the head board and giving a sexy look to the phone and clicking the flash. Switching to a new positon, tip of his finger in between his teeth. _Click._

Sitting back up and shaking his head as his mask tails fell on his shoulder. Giving a another look to the camera. _Click._

Laying back on the bed, the camera between his legs. _Click._ Sitting the phone on a table and putting the flash on timing. He stood on his knees. Taking his mask down from his eyes so it was hanging from his neck, bringing his hands behind his head. Three seconds later, _Click._

Grabbing a red cloth and wrapping his hand around it. Laying back on the bed and giving the cloth a lick. He took the camera above him. _Click._

Thinking that was enough for Raph at the moment. He sent them, giggles falling out of him. A little text next to them _"How's that love?"_

* * *

Mikey was bruised from head to toe, but he's had worse. Raphael was pumping his bar bell weights on his press bench. The only way that Michelangelo managed to get out of getting an even worse beating was helping Raph with his training for the rest of the day. So here he was-bored stiff-being Raphael's spotter.

Suddenly a ringing sound came from Raph's shell cell and Mikey picked it up with mere curiousity. Not planning on doing much except glance to see who it was and if it was anything important. Finding Leo's name, his attention was instantly stolen. Clicking on it and finding responding pictures.

"Dude, Leo is sexting you back." He said with amazment. Turning away from his emerald brother, scrolling through the screen.

"What!?" Immediately, his elbows collapsed and the barbells fell on his chest. Though it didn't land on his throat, it pinned him really good.

"Ah yeah. You got him good Raphie." He smiled wildly. Responding to the text.

_**Raph and Leo's conversation:**_

_Raph: Oh, yes more! 3_

_Leo: Don't you ever get enough? Lol_

_Raph: Never enough when it involves you._

_Leo: Aren't you just sweet._

_Raph: Ya wanna taste?_

_Leo: What time?_

_Raph: Tonight. Your room._

_Leo: Got a plan?_

_Raph: Mmmm yes. I'm getting hot just thinking about what I'm going to do to you. _

_Leo: Ooooo! *Kisses*_

_Raph: *Licks*_

_Leo: 3_

_Raph: ;-)_

"Mikey! Get me out of here, and give me that phone!" The hothead turtle shouted. His little brother has been snickering as he typed away.

"Relax Raphie. I just set up a hot date for you two." He smiled. Pushing himself up from the ground and walking over to the pinned turtle. Grabbing on to the bar and setting it back on the press bench. Raphael immediately jumped up and snatched the phone out of his hands as he read everything. His eyes widening as he felt himself getting woozy.

"Michelangelo, I'm gonna squish you like a bug." The orange clad turtle squeaked and made a run for it.

* * *

That night. . .

Raph walked to his oldest brothers room. Looking around him for any peering eyes before walking in. Finding Leo on the bed reading a book. He locked the door behind him, making his way over to the blue bed. Leo looked up from his book and gave a seductive smile. Closing the book and setting it to the side as he crawled over to his lover. Immediately pressing their lips together for a passionate kiss.

The action caught Raphael off gaurd, but doesn't mean he didn't like it. He responded with a lick to Leo's lips. The leaf green turtle gladly opening his mouth, their tongues playing together. They separated with a gasp of air.

"What took you so long? I was getting so needy." Leo said, lust pilling high in his voice. Raph smirked. Leaning more into Leo as he claimed top. The blue clad reptile welcomed the move, wrapping his legs around the emerald turtles hips.

"Is that so?"

"When I saw your pictures, I almost got off then." Leo smirked. The red clad turtle was shocked. Did he really look that sexy waking up? Or was it just Mikey's ways of photographing.

"Well, I have to say the same for yours." He nuzzled his mates neck, giving him a few kisses and licks around his pulse line causing Leonardo to moan loudly. Much to Raphael's pleasure. _'I'm gonna have ta thank Mikey for this.'_

He moved down Leo's plastron. Stripping both his mate and his own gear. Throwing them to the side. Rubbing the slit of the sword wielders plastron, got the turtle under him to pant and churr restlessly. Releasing almost immediately. Raph smirked, taking Leo's member and pumping.

"Who knew sending a few pictures could be such a lust maker."

"I couldn't help it. Your such a hot turtle." Leo smiled. Wrapping his arms around Raph's neck, pulling him down to his lips.

Raphael licked his way down Leo's plastron before taking his lovers cock whole in his mouth. The leaf green reptile whinning and squirming under him. Thrusting his hips deeper into the warmth. Clutching the sheets beneath him. The sai wielder took his mouth off, licking his lips happily from the taste before taking his own erection giving it a few pumps, coating it with the precum. Adjusting himself as he slowly slid himself in his lover. Leo's breaths were harsh, throwing his head back against the pillows. His chest puffed out.

"Ahn Raph! Faster, please!" He begged. Causing the emerald turtle to almost loose it then. He was always a fan of his older brother begging for him.

Gripping tightly to the brim of the turtles shell as his thrust turned harder and faster as commanded. Their plastrons grinding harshly together with every movment. Raph grabbed onto his mates abandon cock and giving it pumps as fast as his thrust. Leonardo's mouth dropping open for gasps of air from the overwhelming pleasure, biting his knuckle to muffle his screams. Raph smiled, remembering the pictures that were taken by his mate. Grabbing the fist and replacing it with his mouth.

Instantly, Raph hit that bundle of nerves inside the sword wielder. Leonardo shouted out his pleasure as Raphael continued to hit them over again.

Immediately reaching their climax as they shouted each others name. Cum splurted out from Leo's member as Raph filled him up. The red clad turtle collapsed in a panting fit along with his lover next to him. Their breaths soon calming down.

"Wow. That was good." Leo gasped out.

"Mikey can come up with good ideas." Raph smirked.

"Mikey? Really?"

"It was Mikey's idea for sexting. I had no clue what it was until he started taking pictures of me."

"He did what!?" Leonardo snapped up. Looking at him shocked and Raph immediately knew what he said wrong.

"No, no, no, no. Mikey didn't take the pictures. . .Well he did, but I was asleep."

"He was taking pictures of you while you were asleep!?"

"I wouldn't have let him if I knew."

"Did he see the ones I took for you?"

"Well. . . No."

"**Raphael!**" The blue clad turtle snarled. Seeing right through Raph's lie. He pushed himself off his bed and heading out the door. Raph following close at his heals.

"Leo, it wasn't like that. He wasn't doin nothin. I would have stopped him if I could. I didn't plan any of this. Mikey was the one that snuck in. I had nothin ta do with this." He tried to explain as fast as he could but Leo wasn't listening to any of it. Both Donnie and Mikey was out of the laboratory as soon as they herd the shouting, confused about the whole situation. Leo walked into the dojo and slammed the door, locking it before Raph was able to get in.

"Leo please, Mikey and I did nothin of the sort your thinkin of." Raphael yelled through the door desperately. After a few moments of silence responding him, he sighed. Glaring at the orange clad turtle.

"Michelangelo, if I ever get Leo ta forgive me. I'm gonna kill ya!" He snarled before walking up to his room and slamming the door.

"Mikey, did you do this?" Donnie gave Mikey a hard look as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yep, but don't worry Donnie-boy. I give it a few days, and they'll be doing it again. This time, without my help."


End file.
